xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Azazel
Azazel was a mutant who could teleport. He was a member of the Hellfire Club before joining the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography ﻿''X-Men: First Class Azazel served Sebastian Shaw in the Hellfire Club. He killed The Man in Black and many other CIA agents with Riptide and Shaw during their assault on the Division X facility. They attempted to recruit the newly-formed X-Men into the Hellfire Club, and was able to bring one of them to their side: Angel Salvadore. His hijacking of a Soviet freighter during the Cuban Missile Crisis nearly led to an all-out nuclear war. After Shaw died, Azazel and the rest of the Hellfire Club joined the Brotherhood of Mutants. X-Men: Days of Future Past In July 1963, Azazel and Angel Salvadore were slain by Project WideAwake operatives in a firefight. They were ambushed by them while they were asleep. Afterwards, their bodies were autopsied and examined by Trask Industries. Powers *'Teleportation''' - He is able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass across great distances, giving him the appearance of being vaporized into a very brief puff of red smoke or gas, which appears where ever he teleports to or from. *'Prehensile Tail' - Like Nightcrawler's tail, it allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object and its talon or stinger like tip can be used as a stabbing weapon. *'Superhuman Athleticism' - Azazel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Azazel's teleports can weaken those who are not teleporters as his body is naturally resilient to his own teleports. Continuously teleporting with passengers will slowly weaken the passengers. He was also capable of taking a few blows from the super humanly strong Beast. *'Low-Level Healing' - Azazel can heal minor injuries with ease, however he still retains a scar across his face. **'Retarded Ageing' - Azazel possesses slow ageing, it is unknown how old he truly is. His comic counterpart is over 1,000 years old. He may have met Sebastian Shaw before the events of WWII and is very likely his first and oldest ally as the both have a means of ageing slowly. *'Enhance Reflexes' - Azazel can react to gunfire almost immediately, he can decisively teleport and/or dodge around any battle field. His reflexes match Beasts and he easily avoid Havok's beams twice, despite the speed of the beam being light speed. *'Extrasensory Ability' - Azazel does not seem to have a limit to how far he can teleport, however it is likely when Azazel teleports into locations he has no knowledge/memory of. He possesses a latent psychic ability to carefully teleport without re-appearing within a solid object. Azazel can predict other mutant teleports if they are near him. Abilities *'Master Swordsman' - during his assault on the C.I.A, Azazel is seen wielding two swords which he uses to kill many of the agents *'Master Martial Artist' - Azazel is considerably the best martial artist within the Hellfire Club and arguably the X-men: First Class film. He also managed to easily hold his own against Beast and Havok simultaneously and was only defeated by Mystique's distraction. It is possible he trained Mystique between the events of X-men: First Class and X-men: Days of Future Past as he is the only character that fights similar to Mystique. Relationships Family and Friends *﻿Magneto - Leader *Sebastian Shaw - Former Leader *Emma Frost - Teammate *Riptide - Teammate *Angel Salvadore - Teammate *Nightcrawler - Son Enemies *Vinny Lavecchia - Enemy *Colonel Hendry - Enemy *Beast - Enemy *Havok - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Banshee - Enemy *Professor X - Enemy Trivia * In the comics he is the father of Nightcrawler. He had Nightcrawler with Mystique. It is unknown if this will be explored in the films. * In the comics, Azazel is a mutant of demonic descent, and was born in Ancient Mesopotamia. In the movie he appears to be a Russian human mutant with demonic traits. * When teleporting he leaves a fire-like trail behind, while his alleged son Nightcrawler leaves a smoke-like trail. * Though not considered to be canon, the X-Men Origins: Wolverine videogame reveals that it is in fact John Wraith, rather than Azazel, who is Mystique's mate and Nightcrawler's father. * Actor Jason Flemying is actually British, despite playing a Russian character. * Next to Apocalypse, Azazel is one of the oldest mutants to live in the X-Men universe. External links * * Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men First Class: The High Hand Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Hellfire Club Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Facial Hair Category:Chin Beard Category:Red Skin Category:Scars Category:Unusual Features Category:Russians Category:Teleportation Category:Prehensile Tail Category:High Body Count Category:Anti-Human Category:Cameo Category:X-Gene Carriers Category:Agility Category:Xavier Family Category:Class 3 Category:Fathers